Among flat panel display technologies, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has features of being low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and radiation free, and thus plays a leading role in the market for flat panel displays. A pixel structure composed by a plurality of sub-pixels are provided in a TFT-LCD, gate lines and data lines that are arranged to cross over are provided on a conventional pixel structure, and one sub-pixel is provided at each of intersections of the gate lines and the data lines (generally, three sub-pixels of red, green and blue constitute one visible pixel unit). Each sub-pixel is connected to a gate line and a data line that are adjacent to it through a thin film transistor. In order to reduce the number of data lines and simplify the driving process, there is also a pixel structure in which the number of data lines is reduced by half. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a pixel structure with data lines S of halved number, the number of data lines S is reduced by half, and the number of gate lines G is doubled. Namely, one data line S is connected to two columns of sub-pixels A1-2 on two sides of it, respectively, and two sub-pixels A1-2 in the same row that are connected to the same data line S are connected to two gate lines G, respectively, in which, sub-pixels constituting one pixel unit are arranged in a row. Upon a first row gate line G1 being driven, sub-pixels A1-2 disposed on the left side of data lines S are turned on in sequence (i.e. R11, B11, G12, R13, B13, G14 . . . R1n-1, B1n-1, G1n); and upon a second row gate line G2 being driven, sub-pixels A1-2 in a first row that are disposed on the right side of data lines S are turned on in sequence (i.e. G11, R12, B12, G13, R14, B14 . . . G1n-1, R1n, B1n). In this way, scanning is conducted sequentially row by row. Therefore, three sub-pixels in the same pixel unit are driven by two data lines actually. As illustrated in FIG. 2, which is a sequence chart illustrating the source driving of the pixel structure, driving of two rows of gate line G is a cycle.
If the above pixel structure with a configuration of halved number of data lines S is adopted, then because two driving transmission directions of being upright and inverted as illustrated in FIG. 3 must be taken into account in the design of driving of the pixel structure, it must be required that sub-pixels A1-2 whose number is a multiple of 12 shall be provided in the pixel structure. Otherwise, the final number of data lines would be an odd number. Due to a sequence controller (Tcon) algorithm, it results in the fact that an empty set (i.e. unprofitable data) will occur upon inverted transferring. The design of the above pixel structure is limited, and the sequence is complex.